Washy and Massy's adventures!
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Hi! We're Washington and Massachusetts! We decided, being the great friends we are, to do our own drabble story of our adventures! All our dares and whatnot, so take a look and enjoy! *Co-written with Ethrean Ermanil*
1. Chapter 1

Why dad shouldn't a cop.

_Hello! I'm Massachusetts and this is my sister Washington! We decided to break away from the norm of things and give our drabbles together, this includes all the dares and pranks we're pulled or accepted! We wanted to share our adventures to you all, there's some for dad and uncle Canada, so why can't we? We take questions and request adventures too!_

_Okay, so this first one we dared dad to do; because 1) Washy needed more attention 2) We though it'd be fun_.

* * *

America was facing a tough time, thieves seemed to lurk around every corner. To help, he'd thought he'd join his police force in Olympia, Washington. He double checked the address he was given. 164 Port street, yes, he was at the right house. He adjusted the cap on his head and knocked on the door; a pudgy woman appeared at the door, her eyes were red from crying and her face was flushed. He flashed her his badge "Ma'am, my name is Alfred F. Jones; I'm here because you filed a stolen property report." She nodded quickly and opened the door wider "Yes, yes, please, do come in." The house was a pink nightmare, he really didn't want to sit on the hideous pink couch so he stood "So you said your car was stolen, correct?" She nodded "Could give me a description of it ma'am?" She nodded again and sniffed "Yes, of course. It was a powder blue beetle with an orange hood, pink fuzzy dice and yellow interior." America stopped taking his notes and looked up. He fixed his glasses before asking "Ma'am? Are you sure it didn't just run away?"

* * *

_That was a fun time, eh, Washy?_

_-Yeah~_

_Anyways, that's the first dare, but be sure to send in questions and ideas for new adventures or even pranks! We're here to entertain, so that's what we're doing! So send some to me and sis!_

_Laters, Massachusetts(Jessie((Massy))) and Washington(Alex((andra))((Washy)))_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all! Massachusetts took the opening chapter, so here I am doing the next one! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I will be writing in first person. 'Cause it's more fun that way. *smiles* This was on one of my rare trips to the east coast, and well… we were bored. Kind of._

* * *

**Meeting Crashers**

I was visiting Massy and we were just sittin' around trying to figure out what to do. It was the second day and we had already beaten all the games she had and watched a lot of movies. Yes, that's pretty much all we did all night. We'd take turns cooking so one of us was already playing, or we'd order pizza. We decided we needed to do something else. I suggested sightseeing, since I never come over to the east side, or rarely do.

She showed me some of the historical areas and some houses of the founding fathers. It was awesome. It was during this time that we both saw someone familiar. Or rather I did. I saw Uncle Canada heading away and blending in quite nicely. Pointing him out, Massy suggested we should follow him. Of course I agreed. I mean, who wouldn't? He wouldn't be expecting anyone to follow him. This was going to be fun.

We followed him until he arrived at a building. Massy said that this was where dad held the world meetings. I was really excited. I wanted to meet the other nations. So Massy took me in and we quietly followed. I eventually had the idea to wait until it was in session and then crash the meeting. Sure dad would be mad, but wouldn't it be fun? Massy agreed holding up some glue. I gave her a knowing a smirk fully agreeing with the idea she had.

Then we realized, they would be too shocked and they were already there. Well, that would have to wait till some other time. Living in the same country has its benefits. Especially when one of the double troubles takes after dad and has her own private jet (thank you Boeing!) Anyway, back to the story.

We quietly walked to the doors and put our ears to the large wooden doors. We both heard dad talking about how a superhero would be able to do something or other in order to solve whatever problem they were talking about. With a shared look we both decided that it was a good spot as any to crash the meeting. Uncle Canada was already in there, so we wouldn't be seen. Oh yeah, did we mention we had water guns? We pulled those out and flung the doors open.

"All right! Put your hands up and lay down on the ground. This is a Robbery!" We both yelled holding up our cheesy and clearly distinguishable water guns at the group.

"Jessica Massachusetts Jones and Alex Washington Jones!" Dad yelled at us.

Did dad really have to use both of our names? Both human AND state names? He must have been very unamused and mad. We weren't going to be let off easy. My poor game collection!

"Uh, hi?" I asked giving a timid wave.

"Why did you interrupt the meeting?" Dad scolded.

"Well, we saw Uncle Canada and followed him. Then you started talking about superheroes and everything else and we thought it was the perfect time to enter…" Massy explained.

I nodded in agreement. It was true. I decided to add my two cents, "Gomen tousan! We were just bored at Massy's house. We saw Uncle Canada when we were out sightseeing and followed… hontou!"

"America, are these-"

"Yes, they are two of my states. Massachusets and Washington DC." Dad introduced addressing the other countries.

Massy stepped behind me as I shot a glare at dad and stated slightly coldly, "You mistook me again. I am Washington; 100 times bigger than DC. I don't even look like him!"

"Um, right. This is Washington State." Dad corrected.

"Hi~!" I waved all smiles once again.

"Can we stay dad? Please? We won't get in the way. We'll sit next to Uncle Canada." Massy said pointing in Canada's direction.

"We'll talk later." Dad said.

Saying thanks and giving a small bow both of us ran to Canada. We whispered through the whole meeting. We exchanged notes on the faces of the nations. Despite what happened, we had gotten a look at all the nation's faces. Some of them actually started to do what we said, and others were not amused. Let's take a closer look:

Italy: Actually whipped out a white flag before realizing they weren't real guns. His face was priceless!

Germany: Actually seemed like he was getting to bring us down. He was one that wasn't amused.

France: He was very amused… probably because of England's face.

England: Complete and utter shock. Ya know the look; eyes wide, mouth hanging open and completely frozen. Couldn't tell if it was fear (at least until he noticed the weapons and dad brought him out of shock) or disbelief. He did recognize us though after dad used our names. His was probably the best of all.

Japan: He was amused, but unaffected. I guess all the surprises I gave him when he visited me to talk about imports and such helped with that.

Russia: He was very amused. Very very amused. dangerously amused now that I think about it.

China: One word. Shocked.

America/dad: unfazed. We'll have to try harder… hopefully we can do something with the glue…

And that's pretty much the reactions of the countries. Couldn't really explain much more to ya. Oh yeah, and dad took our water guns away. We did have a nice chat with Uncle Canada though. He even said I was welcome at his place any time! Pancakes, yumm! At the break dad punished us. When he said all my games were confiscated I was sad. I'm not sure what dad took from Massy though; probably her books. Despite all of that, I still had fun. I'll finally have time to read those books that I have stacked up now!


	3. Chapter 3

**An adventure I'd like to forget.**

_Nee~ It's me, Massy! This, uh, isn't a very fond adventure for me or Washy. But it's…something… I'm going to use first person, just to prove that I can!_

* * *

After crashing the meeting the meeting, I wasn't allowed to even _LOOK_ at my books. But I somehow convinced Dad to let me study as an exchange student. That-mind you- was really hard, seeing how much trouble we were in after the little "incident". But I wanted to stay with my favorite sibling out of fifty; apparently there was a bully who had it out for her there, so I had to go. I mean- seriously- what else was I gonna do? Anyways, me and Washy had this totally boring class next and neither of us really wanted to go. As we passed over a spot on the tile flooring, I heard a shallow "_clunk_" which was odd seeing how everywhere else went "_clack_". I stopped; I lightly tapped my high heel on the spot again "_clunk_". Was it hollow? Or just moss under the tile?

"Nee~ Washy! Come here!"

Washy looked around "Eh? What is it?" She asked; I grinned so hard she told me my Nantucket started dancing

"Nee~ I think it's hollow! Maybe there's something down there!"

Alex gave me a sympathetic smile "Oh Massy, it's probably nothing."

But my curiosity wasn't going to stop "But I wanna check it out! C'mon, why don't we skip Mr. Johnson's US history class? We were _THERE_, our grades won't get effected! He's so boring!" Alex seemed to ponder it over until I unleashed the master puppy dog eyes on her "Ple-e-e-e-ease~?"

She caved "Okay."

I beamed; I started to pull out a small lightbulb, an outta ink pen, some wires, springs and a battery.

"Massy? What are you doing?" Washy asked.

I glanced up and replied, "I'm making a laser to cut through the tile."

Alex bent down and lifted the tiles "Or we could use the fake grout trenches."

I flushed "Or we could do that…" We climbed down, eager to see what lay below; a minute later we came up again, mentally scarred. "I didn't think the janitor did that stuff with that mop…" We shuddered; suddenly, Mr. Johnson's class didn't seem so bad…

We hurried to our History class and listened to him drone on and on, but we didn't complain. We were a tad bit busy trying to scrub the image from our minds. I eventually had to go home, though I would miss Washington, I was glad to get away from that school.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Good, great, awesome; don't ask." Worst. School experience. _EVER_.

After dad heard about us skipping, we got into some pretty serious trouble. Three more weeks without my babies… and three more weeks of no Washy. Fun. At least we had our phones and Uncle Canada's place (Pancakes with homemade maple syrup, greatest thing since the lightbulb). But for some strange reason, that spot was resealed when Washy went back to it (though I wonder why she would even _THINK_ about going there.) now we just need a new adventure. Maybe with Missouri or somethin'. But I digress, weird experience; never want to do it again. Ever. I mean _**EVER**_. It was just…Ew. Just ew.

* * *

_Washy here… yeah, definitely not one I'd want to relive. I had just gotten that image out of my head, Massy! Anyway, as to why I went back… well, I was going to use it as a torture device… but I'm even more glad that it's sealed. No one, and I mean NO ONE needs to see that._

_Dad also took my movies away… no games or movies. Guess I really will have time to read them books, huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Washy here! Hawaii decided to visit before the snow and winter coldness fully takes over. I included Massy into the plan, and it actually worked! It was amazing! We also didn't get caught… amazingly enough. You're probably wondering what we did this time, right? Well, enjoy this Halloween story! The nations got tricked, no treats for them!_

* * *

So Hawaii flew in and I picked her up. It was raining and pretty cold, but wasn't as bad as it could be. Staying the night, we flew out to Massachusetts the next morning. We got in late evening. DC was there and he said that everything was set. He still had no idea what we were planning, but we had a shelter to hide in if we needed it, and the World Meeting was taking place. Tomorrow would be the last day. This was perfect for us.

We stayed in Massy's house, because it wouldn't draw suspicion then. I made sure I had everything; the AB blood, and the glow sticks. Massy, who only vaguely knew what I was going to do, had the rest of the items; a few skeletons, some realistic looking pieces of body parts… yeah, need I say more? No? Okay.

"What are you planning, Alex?" Hawaii asked in her oh so adorable voice.

"Remember what we talked about? How I said it might be too scary for you to watch?" At Hawaii's affirmative I elaborated, "This is the set up. I'll be taking the biggest risk, but you two are quite important into the whole thing. But I can hook up my computer to the camera and record the video live."

"What's this for?" Massy held up the blood. "Why are there two things of it?"

Grinning I decided that showing them would be much better. Taking the powder and the skeleton, I powdered a hand. Then taking the liquid I placed a few drops right where I had placed the powder. Right in front of their eyes the hand turned red and began to drip… just like actual blood.

"This… this is brilliant!" Massy exclaimed.

"Is that supposed to be…blood?" Hawaii squeaked.

"It's just to make it look like blood. If they were to taste it, then they'd know it wasn't real." I explained. "But you can't scare anyone unless you make it as realistic as possible, da?"

Hawaii began to get a little nervous while Massy and I finished some preparations. When night fell we headed over to the conference room. We each were carrying a bag; me carrying my precious computer and video camera. DC met us at the building and let us in. We didn't turn on the light, knowing that would give away that people were here. Massy lead us to the room that meetings were held at. Opening the door we set the stuff on the table.

Blacking out the windows (a simple black cloth draping works beautifully), we went to work. I let Hawaii place the body parts wherever she wanted and Massy set up the opening trick. I quickly put my video camera where it had the best possible view, while still remaining hidden. It was farther than I wanted, but I could always zoom. Next came the lighting. It would all be black, the lights wouldn't turn on, so we had to have an eerie glow. We discussed quietly how this was going to happen, and finally decided on what we'd do. Since it was too technical to make the lights dim; we put some loose lighting that could be remotely turned on. I also found that I had some left over lightning wires. I can't remember the technical name, but they're fun. This was going to introduce them to the whole charade. I set it up, around the window, the yellow wires not looking too much out of place.

"Isn't the meeting during the day?" Hawaii asked.

"Yeah." Massy affirmed.

"Then won't they see this?" Hawaii asked.

That was one thing we hadn't thought about too hard on. Of course the natural light would ruin it… "Umm, I guess that's true. We haven't decided on what we'd do about though…" I drifted off.

"Can't we leave the drapes there?" Hawaii suggested. "I mean; if we put happy Halloween or something on them, they won't be taken down, will they?"

"That's… not a bad idea." I agree.

"Alright. I'm on it!" Massy stood up and finished the last touches.

Now all we needed to do was to make sure the lights couldn't come on. For that, we needed to get to the power box. Once everything was done we checked the time and saw that we had half the night left. We found the power box and found out which room was the one we wanted. I gave Hawaii the job of turning the light on the next day. We got back to the room and slept.

*a few mintes before the meeting*

Some of the things that were going to happen needed to be manual. So I wore all black, put on a black hood (one of those cool ones that you can see out of but no one can see in. They're amazing!) and crouched right next to a plant. The room was completely dark, very little actually coming in. I guess everyone was thinking dad had planned for the lights off. I slowly turned the camera on and turned on night mode. The signal was the flash of light that I would create. However, I needed to make sure the door was locked. Using the darkness, staying close to the ground, and pretty slow movements I made my way to the door. I could hear the nations arguing, trying to get what was going on from dad. I quickly locked the door and made my way back.

For my next trick, I needed to be close to the stuff. I waited until Germany called order then plugged it in. It flashed, looking exactly like lightening. I had made it back into the shadows before anyone could notice, and out of the way of the lights. As I started mumbling a small incantation the pale light blue lights filled the room. I could feel the warmth of the amulet on my chest and the skeleton that we had set up began to float. I'd definitely have to thank Auntie Wales for this. The wraith, for that's what it looked like, floated toward dad, coming relatively close to Germany. A small piece of paper was dropped landing on Germany's lap. I kept guiding the wraith toward dad, the dripping of the fake blood leaving a trail. I managed to make it move faster, scaring him even more. I'm sure everyone in a mile radius heard the scream.

I then changed the direction and had it charge toward Italy. Even with his white flag, I continued to 'attack'. I also did the same to Japan, and England before I turned the wraith toward France and just gave him a giant hug with the wraith. His look was absolutely priceless! That was my cue to leave. Although, I couldn't exactly, so I made my way to the black cloth and sneaked behind it. I managed to sit on the window sill before beeping Hawaii. I saw the lights come on and waited. The screamings died down until there was absolute silence.

"America… what is this?" I heard England asked.

"It looks like a bloodied foot." I heard dad answer.

"This isn't funny America." I heard someone else state.

"Look, it's not me! I would never trick you guys this badly! Or rather, I wouldn't have the knowledge to trick you this good." Dad admitted.

"I'm out of here. This place is haunted." I heard someone comment.

I heard them trying to open the door. It rattled, but I didn't hear a door open. They all started to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Eventually they all ran out of the room (after unlocking it) and I was free to gather the evidence. I didn't expect someone to be there when I came out from the drapes though.

"That was a good trick, da?" Russia greeted.

I stayed silent, in a way curious as to what he'd do. I still had my hood on.

"Who are you? You wouldn't happen to be a state would you? If you're not, we might have to fix that~" Russia stated grabbing his pipe.

"Yeah, ima state. Whatcha gonna do? Tell 'merica?" I asked hoping he wouldn't know who.

"Washy! You did it!" I heard Massy coming in.

"Yeah we did it. We got caught by Russia though." I stated pointing to Russia.

"Oh…"

"Do not worry, da? I quite enjoyed the display. Where did you get these realistic limbs?"

"If you like 'em, you can take 'em. We bought them at a Halloween store. There's plenty of stuff like that. Now, if you will allow us to leave so we don't get caught?" I informed him, hoping he wouldn't alarm the others.

Seeing him a give a smile and a small wave, I grabbed my camera and ran out, Massy close behind. That was close. Thankfully it was Russia and not someone else. We made it to DC's house and had a movie night. We then stayed in the room DC prepared, in case dad came looking. It was only a matter of time until he found out after all.

* * *

_WA: That was a long one! I should make copies and give one to Massy and Hawaii. Maybe send one to Russia as a thank you gift._

_Massy: he'd probably use it for black mail._

_WA: Oh, good point. Let's keep Russia away from it then. Oh, and sorry for the lack of description on the reactions, but you can probably guess what the reactions were right? I can just imagine dad jumping into Uncle Canada's or England's arms just like Scooby Doo._

_Massy: What was the letter?_

_WA: Oh, just something I said I'd pass on. It doesn't mean anything. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Playing with Magic Part ich

_Hey all! Washington here. I'm gonna be telling a story this time. It is true. It may seem unbelievable, but it is 100% true. Granted I guess the other ones are true too, but this wasn't a prank or having fun at someone's expense. This was a genuine accident that, literally, affected the whole world. You may laugh, you may cry, but I assure you, you will definitely go 'awww' at least once._

_Oh yeah, and we both learn how much of a pain it is to take care of nations. Onto the story!_

* * *

Massachusetts and I decided that we'd visit England. Honestly, I was kind of surprised. I would have thought Massachusetts would still hold a slight grudge at England. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, we made preparations and plans ahead of time, and when we landed in London, England was waiting. Massy ran up to England and gave him a hug, and I just gave a wave and a grin. He dropped us off at his house before saying he needed to go get something. Probably food.

Deciding we were hungry (plane food was okay, but definitely not the best), we went into the kitchen to look for things to make. England didn't really have any food at all; nothing that I was used to working with anyway. Hey, I may have a crap load of different foods from different countries, doesn't mean I specialize in all of them! Ahem, anyway, thankfully Massy saw something she could make and began to make it. I spotted some oranges and recalled how delicious real fresh made orange juice tasted. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything I could use to actually make it. Well, I guess I would just have to squeeze the oranges myself. Won't get as much out, but it'll work!

I'm gonna skip ahead here. You don't wanna know about the conversation at the table and England correcting what bad grammar I had picked up. Not my fault! I picked it up from all my siblings. He didn't do it so much with Massy… *sarcastically* I wonder why. So, via the conversation (and our own knowledge) England could cast magic, and even had a room with books in it! Massy and myself looked at each other sharing a knowing look. That night, we made sure that England was asleep before sneaking down and searching for his room. We figured it would be a basement type area, so we looked for stairs leading down. We eventually found it.

We looked around the room and saw the circle… after turning the lights on. The lighting was dim! It was like candles had been lit. We both honed in on the shelves of books and began to look through. Some looked like they could be fun, but Massy actually stopped longer than usual on a page. Walking over to her, I looked over her shoulder. Reading the spell I couldn't make too much sense of it, since it was Latin.

"Can you read Latin?" I asked Massy.

"Some. It says something about turning someone into a child… but I don't know what else it says."

"I wish I knew Latin… well, we could try it! What trouble could we get into by just turning someone into a child?" I questioned.

Little did I know that I would soon find out how ironic that rhetorical question would be. Yes, I know of Murphy's law, but that doesn't mean it crossed my mind. We stood just outside the circle with our backs to the door. It looked just like an incantation was needed. I noticed there seemed to be a list, but I couldn't be sure.

"Do we both need to say at once? Or just one of us?" Massy asked.

"I don't know. We both could say it, or I could just leave it to you."

"I don't have too much magic. Not since the natives were forced to move and it's covered in buildings and such."

"All of Massachusetts isn't covered though, right?"

"True, but most of the magic is gone. I probably still have more than most states though. What about you? Don't you have some magic?" Massy asked me.

"I guess I do. But it's been severely limited since the West side has Seattle. I could try calling on the east side of the state though. There should be plenty of magic to help you cast."

"Then together it is then. Who should we target?"

"Why not dad?" I suggested

"Why him?"

"Well, we won't get into too much trouble then. Iggy can protect us from a child America, and he would have to get back to normal size before he can really punish us." I pointed out.

"That's just evil." Massy stated. "What about the country? Who will run it while dad is… chibified?"

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. And New York can run things. Unless you wanted to…" I trailed off.

"York can have it." Massy said.

"Let's practice it first. I believe we need to have the correct pronunciation." I suggested.

"True. But unless you can speak Latin, we might just have to go with it."

"So you can't speak it. Well, let's see." I took the book and looked at the words.

Latin I heard, was pretty easy to learn and the base of most European languages. I read it out loud to the best of my ability. I knew my pronunciation wasn't perfect, but apparently Massy thought otherwise. I looked at her once I was finished and saw her staring at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You just read it. I thought you said you didn't know Latin!" Massy was shocked.

"I don't. I've never taken any Latin classes in my life! Well, scientific usage doesn't count… and my pronunciation wasn't perfect. I did take some Spanish and some French in my early years though. Which might have helped a bit."

"I don't know if I could have gotten it right first try."

"Then let's go. What's dad always saying, 'You can be my backup'?" I gave a smile and chuckled.

We got in position and I began to read it as Massy copied what I was saying. It seemed like essentially we were casting two spells. We didn't know what was in store at the end. We were just excited that we would be able to cast some magic!

_cum hoc alica eieci in te__,_

The circle glowed and began to get brighter as we neared the ending of the incantation.

_Me vertam vos in chibis!_

At the end, a blinding light flashed sending Massy and myself to react and get down on the floor. Once we were able to look again we found nothing had changed. Something happened, but we didn't know what. It wasn't until we heard the phone ring, and the sun shining that we realized we had to get out of there. We would see the extent of our damage that afternoon.

All I can say is… it was soooooooo cute!

* * *

Translations:  
cum hoc alica eieci in te: (Latin) with this spell I cast on thee  
Me vertam vos in chibis: (Latin) I turn you into chibis

**A/N: I used Google translate, so it COULD be wrong...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pranks by Washy and me! _

_Nee~ Hi! Sorry for the wait, but I had to think this awesome prank up, so me and Washy had to do it, too! But here's the were lucky enough to have Missouri and her best friend/brother Indiana with us for this prank, or it wouldn't have been nearly as funny_.

* * *

Okay, me and Washy were so tired of Mr. Johnson that me and Washy decided to spice it up a little. Okay, so this is how the rest of a lot a days went for him.

"Now who can tell me how the Chinese responded to the English trading?" He asked; out of sheer boredom I answered "Nihao, give me opium, aru." Washy cracked up; Mr. Johnson whipped around "Who said that!? That is an offense to the Chinese!" Egged on by the laugh Alex gave me I called out when he wasn't looking "But it's true, aru!" He flipped out, screaming about who ever was saying this better stop, did I? Pfft, no, why would I? "Ayiah! Shut up or I will hit you with my wok, aru! And Shintty-chan is an original Chinese idea!" I called out; he roared "Stop it! That's it! On to the Hundred Year War!" He declared "Now, why did the Hundred Year War start?" This time Alex called out in her Britain impression "Because that bloody frog couldn't except that MY prince should have owned his bloody land! Him and his stupid pastries!" The teacher glared around the room; what made it funnier was that HE'S British!

Okay, so a few days later we had another topic. The Revolutionary War. "Now, England was looking out for the American's by offering protection by raising taxes–"

"The _HERO_ decided that Iggy was being a major douche and decided 'let's go kick Iggy's butt!' So he did and then he went home with his states and ate waffles." The teacher whipped around; I was surprised that this was his only complaint about my statement "Waffles hadn't been created and/or sold in the colonies! From what I have learned they were created in Belgium!" The class cracked up "Bloody hell! You call yourself an Englishman?! It's _LEARNT_ not _LEARNED_!" Alex call out; Indy joined in, but turned it into what we assumed was a World Meeting by talking like dad "I say we build a giant robot to protect us from Global Warming, I present to you: Globoman!" Souri called out with Japan's accent "I comrletely agree with Amerika–" I broke through with "Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" We had no idea what we were doing, we just assumed this what they'd say. "If America and England are always fighting, 'ow ze superior to moi–?"

"Agincourt!" Washy cried; the class was going wild! "Why you guys always gotta be puttin' me down? Why can't you go makin' hot green chicks like you used to?" I whined while poking Souri with my ballpoint pen. Indy decided to slam his hands on the desk in "anger" and screamed in a German accent "_EVERYBODY SHUT UP! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO SPEAK, YOU MAY NOT GO OVER ZE TIME LIMIT! NOW WHO VISHES TO GO VIRST?!_" He screamed; Souri raised her hand "Germany recognizes his good friend Italy! Begin!" Souri pretended to be excited then "thought" about what she'd say "Um, uh, oh! _PASTAAAAAAA~!_"

This was how we found ourselves waiting for dad outside the principle's office when she decided we deserved suspension for our "outburst in class". Dad was angry at first, but then we told him the whole story and he reduced our punishment to a few days without electronics or books. Wish he'd forgotten about my love of books…and Washy's love of games… and Indy and Souri's love of all things Mario Kart…but beggars can't be choosers. Oh well, better start planning our next prank!

* * *

_Wasn't this a fun prank?_

_Washy: *giggle* Yep! _

_Indy: Oh heck yeah!_

_Souri: Camp town racers sing this song. Doo-da! Doo-da!_

_Me: Souri… stay on the topic at hand please…_

_Souri: Hmm? Oh yeah! This was totally fun! We should do it again!_

_Well, catch you later! And don't forget we accept letters from our readers! If you want to ask us a question, let us know and we'll answer you, just tell us who you want to talk to!_


	7. Chapter 7

Playing with Magic Part duex

So where was I? Oh yes, massy and I had just cast the spell that would turn our dad into a chibi. Why we would do that, you ask… Well… what can I say, we're mischievous kids. Anyway, we arrived in the hall just in time to hear Iggy scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Needless to say, I was not expecting that reaction. Was dad on the other line? Was it Uncle Canada? I hope it wasn't New York. I don't know about Massy, but New York scares me.

"England-san? Who's that?" I ask feeling more scared than I sounded.

"It's Germany. He says Prussia is a child and blaming me. What did you do?" His gaze was not the nice Iggy that I knew. He had hung up before answering us.

"Nothing? Is Prussia ok?" Massy asked.

His glare wasn't letting us down at all. I could even see England's eye twitching.

"His eye is going pika pika." I mumbled to Massy, slipping into Japanese at the end.

"Pika pika? When did you become Pikachu?" She whispered at me.

"It's the Japanese sound effect for twitching. Sorry." I whispered back.

I was getting pretty intimidated. England had his 'no arguments' voice, "You are coming with me to the meeting. I will not have you cause any more trouble."

Time skipping! 'Cause it's boring to talk about what happens in the morning and the car ride. I will say this… it wasn't as craic as it could have been. I had no idea what meeting he meant, but when we got to the building I realized exactly which meeting: a World Meeting. I'm not sure if this was going to be craic at all or not. When we arrived I saw something unexpected. Our spell worked, that's for sure. However, it worked a little more than we thought it would.

You already know Prussia was turned into a chibi, and you know our target was our dad (that worked mind you), but there were two other unfortunate souls that got turned into chibi's. Russia was one. I recognized Russia. Who wouldn't with the long white scarf and violet eyes? besides, I traded with him enough to know him by sight no matter what form he was in. The other one I had no idea about. I hadn't seen him before. I wondered who he was. Someone was holding each of the chibi's: Uncle Canada was holding dad, it must have been Germany holding Prussia (assuming the white haired man was Prussia), some timid looking nation was holding the one I wasn't sure who it was, and Russia was… well I don't think anyone wanted to hold Russia. He did seem a bit lonely though… and he looked, dare I say it, cute!

"England, care to explain, aru?" I heard China ask.

"I believe _some_one snuck into my hidden room and cast magic." England answered looking at us.

"Who are they?" I heard another person ask.

"Two of America's states. Washington and Massachusetts." England introduced.

"They were the ones that came in with the guns, remember?" Dad recalled in a child-like voice.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to turn dad into a chibi! We honestly didn't mean for every major region to be affected!" Massy explained.

"It's true! Gomennasai!" I back up Massy. "We were bored and then we visi…" My voice drifted off when I saw everyone glaring at us.

"So you are saying it is an accident?" Japan asked in his awesome accent.

"Yes?" Massy and I said in unison.

"We'll fix it after the meeting. Until then, you two have to watch them." England punished us.

"Yes sir." I said taking dad and Russia.

Massy was left with the other two. We took 'em to a corner and put them down, sitting down in front of them. Massy told me that the blonde chibi nation was Poland. I recalled Poland being a country that was crucial to early German expansion under Hitler. Well, not expansion, but it was one of the first countries to be put under German rule.

"We're in trouble now, aren't we?" I whispered to Massy while watching the four chibis. Did I mention that they were cute? Dad was sooo cute as a child!

"Especially once dad gets back to normal." Massy agreed. "Look, he's looking at us as if he _knew_ we'd do something like this."

I looked at America and saw that what Massy had said was indeed true. I could see him threatening our very lives in that glare. He became preoccupied when Russia came up and brought out a smaller version of his pipe. I saw this just in time. I was torn between watching the cute fight that would break out, and stopping Russia. It turns out I didn't need to, because dad apparently got a gun past security.

"Behave you two." Massy said taking the gun and pipe away.

"Children shouldn't have such dangerous weapons." I agreed.

"Give it back. You're so grounded when we get back to normal." America threatened. did I mention that voice was cute?

"Give me my pipe back, da? We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, would we~? kol kol kol" Russia commented.

"Ok, I still think Russia kinda cute..." I whispered to Massachusetts.

"Are you crazy? He just threatened you!" She whispered back.

"I can't help it! I traded with him as a territory! I'm kind of used to this... he still is creepy though... especially with that... black... evil aura... Umm, Massy, save me!" I cried running and hiding behind Massy.

Yeah... you probably guessed now, I have a soft spot for cute things...

"This is like, totally awesome! Liet! Liet! I don't, like, have to do work now!" Poland was screaming.

"I am more AWESOME now! Kesesese" Prussia stated. He must have turned toward us with a look dad wasn't too happy about.

"Don't you dare touch them. They're mine." America stated.

"I didn't know you were a two women man, America!" Prussia replied.

That stopped any intervention from Massy or myself. I knew that what dad said could have been twisted, but for it to actually be twisted without missing a beat actually scared me.

"You sicko! They're my children!" America shouted.

"Will you control them? They're disrupting the meeting!" Germany hollered.

Can't they see we're trying? I had no experience dealing with dad as a young kid, and very little dealing with Russia. I did have a little experience watching children though… all of the west coast did we had to watch out for Hawaii and Alaska after all. I looked at Massy for some indication. Massy had some experience with watching too, but I'm not sure who all she looked out for.

"We could sneak out and try to hide." She suggested.

"You could never hide from me~" I tuned out Russia's voice to the best of my ability... he was going to kill me. I began making plans to live with Uncle Canada for a while. I ignored Russia... not too a smart a move, now that I think about it.

"I would vote for that idea, but I don't think we want pirate England to chase us… from what I hear he wasn't very nice."

"You're right. What about food? That usually shuts up dad. I'm sure it would shut up the other ones too." Massy suggested.

"Great idea… where do we get the food? I mean, I could try making a German dish and pirozhki…"

"Maybe we could take them to England's place?" Massy suggested again.

"Food? You will feed the Awesome me? That is so Unawesome!" Prussia cried.

"Food does sound good though, da? Hopefully your children aren't terrible cooks Amerika." Russia commented giving one of his eerie smiles.

"Better than England at any rate." America stated.

Massy and myself knew one thing: we needed to leave this place. We picked up the kids and left the room. England watched us go, but he seemed fine with us leaving... as long as we took the kids with us. Once we got out, we decided that taking them to England's place would be safer than running around town with children.

That was probably the first smart move we did ever since we came to visit England.

* * *

Translations:

Pika pika: Japanese onomatopoeia for a twitch (ie: eye twitch) Craic: Fun (Gaelic) **_A/N:_****_yes it is pronounced like the drug._**


	8. Chapter 8

Playing with Magic Part san

When we got back to the house we put the children on the couch and turned the TV on. Question was, what do we show them? Russia would watch anything bloody, dad would… well, cartoons or anything with a super hero, I have no idea about Prussia or Poland… I wasn't even sure what movies England had!

"What movie should we put on for them?" I asked Massy keeping a careful eye on the four chibified nations.

"Well, we could see if England has the Avengers. It's awesome, heroic and has lots of violence…"

"I guess that's true. That would keep dad and Russia quiet… and if Prussia's outburst was any indication it would keep him quiet too." I agreed.

We looked through Iggy's movie collection and didn't find anything. Dad's voice spoke up giving an answer, "You do know Iggy has on demand, right?"

Of course! I gave myself a face palm and Massy just sweat dropped. Of course a nation would have that. Why didn't we think of that? Massy tossed the remote to me as she walked away.

"Oi! Why me?" I called back to her.

"I'm going to start working on some food. Someone needs to watch them. I'll let you cook Russia's and Prussia's food. But we might as well start now."

"Oh, I guess that could work." I realized that Massy would have to plan something out for Poland.

I started the show and walked behind the couch still holding the remote. Until Massy was ready, I stayed behind the kids. I half sat and half leaned against the couch as the movie started. It was probably safe to leave them, but who knows with dad and Russia? Massy came back half way through the movie and gave me the go ahead. Tossing the remote to her I left. I noticed that the table had some food on it, and the plates were ready.

I got into the kitchen and found that Iggy didn't have what I needed. Leaving the kitchen I told Massy that I would be right back. I needed to get some ingredients. She sent me a glare and I just waved and left. She had everything she needed, and I needed a few things. Why Iggy had rice, I had no idea, but that was one thing I wouldn't need to worry about. The trip was quick, and I came back with a small amount of ingredients that I needed. Massy sent me a look clearly telling me I had better hurry up.

"It'll only take like 15ish minutes." I said to Massy.

"The movie's almost done." She replied.

"Right. I guess it would be lunch time then, huh?" I said disappearing into the kitchen.

Food was cooked, and served. What I had made was actually a dish of Russian origin, but slightly altered. For one, it was rice, not noodles that it was served on, and I used Brautwurst as the meat rather than what would normally be used. The chibi's sat and ate. They were half way done just as Iggy walked through the door. They were actually pretty silent, and the smiles on their faces were evidence enough that it was indeed a smart move.

"Who's here?" I heard England ask coldly.

"Just us. Don't worry, we didn't break anything!" I called.

"Where are the kids?" England asked.

"Right here." Massy pointed to the table.

"They're actually quiet? What's with the three different kinds of food?" England asked.

"Well, we thought since food usually shuts up dad, we thought we'd give it a try with the other nations. You have a dish with Russian origin slightly altered to fit a Germanic taste, and hamburgers for dad, and then something I guess Poland likes. What is it anyway?" I asked Massy.

"Not entirely sure. I'm not too sure as to the origin, but as long as he likes it."

"The meeting is taking a lunch break. I'm going to fix this mess you gits have gotten into, and then putting you on the first plane ride home. Preferably in a suitcase." England was still pretty mad.

I winced. That would be a long trip for me. He walked past and disappeared into his room. I looked at Massy and we shared the same look. England will never be messed with again. Dad was still fair game though. We heard laughing coming from the table and turned just to see something fly at us. Instincts forced me to duck, effectively evading whatever was thrown. Massy got hit in the face. It was food.

As one we turned to look at the table and saw the chibi's looking all innocent. Poland was laughing, so he of course wasn't looking innocent. One of them threw food at us. I grabbed a napkin and handed it to Massy. It soon started to become a food fight. Food was flying everywhere. Oh, and it also wasn't just food flying. Comments and insults and everything but punches were being thrown.

"Yamero! Baka." I yelled at them muttering the last word.

They stopped and looked at me. Massy also looked at me, but was much more used to me yelling out random Japanese words.

"You have to admit, it was fun to watch." Massy whispered.

"True, but I'm getting a head ache from listening to it. They're really loud." I whisper back. Then turned toward the group. "If you want Iggy to change you back, you will behave." I said sternly.

A burger met my face. I looked at dad at gave a sigh. They were really troublesome. I was glad when I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you say we knock them out one by one, eh Massy?" I asked, my tone sounding a little more malicious than it probably should have been.

The chibi's apparently didn't like what they heard, or the look I had on my face, because the bolted from the table. I was surprised. Why would they run? It's not like I was strong enough to oppose dad and/or Russia… so what had them so scared?

"You were kind of scary there." Massy informed me.

"Huh? I was? Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, it was almost like you got a different aura." She explained.

"Oops." I chuckled having an idea of what happened.

It wasn't long until we heard the one voice that stopped any further conversation, "Jessica Massachusetts Jones and Alex Washington Jones. Get over here. Now."

I stood behind Massy, knowing full well she could handle the situation. Ya know, ever since I actually met Massachusetts and talked with her, I've been getting into a lot of trouble. It's worth it though…most times.

"I am taking away your computers and cell phones. Give the phones here." He held out his hand. We placed the phones in his hand. "You might want to start running right now."

We turned to look what he meant; I almost wished I hadn't. Russia had his pipe back, and Prussia had gleam in his eyes that I didn't like. I was not going to survive if they caught us. Grabbing Massy's hand I turned and began to run. Just in time, as I hear Russia's pipe land on the ground. We ran for our lives hoping we could catch a boat that would take us away.

"Where do we go? We can't get on a plane! It'll take too long." I ask between breaths.

"Think we could find some way to get to Wales?" Massy suggested.

It was a better option than most, we ran in the direction that we thought Wales was. Eventually we did lose them, but not before we got lost. Was it worth seeing dad as a chibi? Yes. Was it worth getting lost and fearing stepping back on home soil? Not sure. Only time will tell.

* * *

_WA: Yeah. So we did manage to get the phones and computers back after a week, well, DC actually got me back my phone. Not sure if DC got Massy's phone back for her or not. I got my game collection back too! I guess dad figured it wouldn't stop us from doing things like this even if he took them away. Oh yeah, he also banned us from talking to each other or visiting each other. For a period of time anyway; but that won't stop us… I hope it won't anyway. What do you think Massy?_

_Massy: Nope. My cells been taken away, still to be returned. DC was caught and dad grounded him. Poor dude. But this won't stop us from being amazing!_

Translations:

Yamero: Stop!  
Baka: Idiot(s)

**responses by Ermanil:**

Anonymous WA state resident: I totally agree! I'm making that my mission on here. Get (at least Eastern) WA on the map. I'm glad you like the character! It's taken me a while to get it the way I think she would act (what with the stereotypes and majority) so I'm glad you like her. She does have a bit of Western WA mixed in (drinks coffee (sometimes)/techy etc), but mostly it's what I could gather on the Eastern side. It's kinda difficult when you actually live there...

T-Striker: Yeah Poland. I needed a fourth and I haven't seen any chibi Poland fics or anything, and Poland's personality seemed pretty easy to do in conjunction with the other three. If anything think of it as a countermeasure against Russia's complex personality. lol and do notice Poland didn't get too much screen time. lol just enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, who's ready for the store?_

_Sup? This one is kinda– no, wait– really fun to do. In this one, we're visiting our good friend, well, Washy's good friend, New York. Honestly? I hated him. But just read on, m'kay?_

* * *

"Well ladies, here it is. Walmart. Why did ya wanna see anyways?" New York asked, puzzled as to why the sister he always fought with was being nice to him. "We wanna pull a prank on the shoppers inside—"

"And dad knows us too well to do it in our states." I finished. New York arched an eyebrow "When did you start answering yourself?" Washington emo-cornered. "I feel like uncle Canada…" She sighed; I punched York in the shoulder "I don't. Washington's here, you jerk." New York looked around "Oh! Sorry Washington!"

"She's over there…" I said redirecting him. "Oh…"

* * *

Inside Washy insisted that we have New York help us with the prank. "He forgot about you! Why should we?!"

"He's our brother, he can at least take some of the blame!" She whispered with an evil grin. Washy took first dibs at the intercom and said in her best England voice and read the chart that the manager is supposed to l, but changing a few things. "Attention all wankers, there is a sale for jumpers– that's sweaters you gits– on aisle fourteen. Have a nice day, prats." We cracked up, twelve minutes later I went up and did the best impression for Ms. Hungary "Helló shoppers~! There's a scene of Yaoi on aisle four, someone snap photos for me~! Oh, and check out lane eight is closing, best hurry up!" More laughter from us.

New York had us wait a whole hour before he undid the impressions we did by doing Arnold Schwarzenegger "Attention shoppers. The store is now closing. The employees will be leaving, but we'll be back…!" Washy pushed in and spoke like Austria "Well! You talk nothing like me and I'm a prissy Austrian!" We could _HEAR_ the shoppers laughter. We were about to leave when dad came in "You three are in _SO_ much trouble." He growled. Crud. Kiss my books and time with Washy goodbye.

* * *

_Well, it was fun while it lasted. But it was a lot of it~! Nee~ Washy? What's your opinion?_

_Washy:_

_Well, ask us questions and well keep pranking away~!_


	10. Happy Valentine's day everyone!

_Happy Valentine's day everyone!_

_For this next prank, Washy, Westy, and I went and bought something for dad and scared him with it all day._

* * *

Okay, so all three of us (Washy, Westy, and myself) went and bought a four foot teddy bear. At first we bought it as a cute present, but soon we started to scare him with it. We wanted to put in his chair, but I decided to take it (maybe) a little too far…

* * *

Okay, here's the scene. Dad is the shower, singing Shakira songs. ENTER: the three of us with bear and knife. I held the bear; Rain was holding onto the bear's arm with the knife, while Washy was ready to pull back the shower curtain. Washy motioned with her fingers counting down. Three… two… one…

_NOW_!

"_AAAAHHHHHH_!" Dad screamed as he fell over. We laughed and ran off.

Next time we did it, dad was getting ready to go, so we put the bear in the backseat of his car, so when he re-angled his rearview mirror, he met the bear's eyes. We heard him scream from the house.

After about eight scoldings, dad left without the bear. After returning, we kept at it. While making supper, we snuck up behind him and had the bear hug. Everywhere dad went, the bear was there. Waiting…

* * *

After the long day, our dad went to the bathroom to see the bear on the toilet "_WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME YOU DEMON SPAWN?!"_ He had shrieked before running to his room. To see the bear _THERE_. "_ARG_!" He cried frustratedly; but just one thing eludes us… when did the bear get in the bathroom and bedroom? Rain and Washy didn't do it, and I certainly didn't, and we were the only one who actually knew about the bear… so who did all that?

* * *

_Well that was a rather creepy Valentine's day, huh? Well, don't forget to review or send us a letter! We're accepting those you know!_


	11. Pranking dad and Canada… with Westy!

_A/N: Okay, so a friend posted this basic idea on facebook. It's a video that some Asian dude decided to do exactly this same thing, but instead of a couch, he went through drive-throughs. And yes, majority of the drive-throughs were McDonalds. Anyway... let's just say he freaked the workers out because NO ONE was in the car. At least, that's what it looked like. So I altered it slightly to give you this!_

* * *

Ghost Couch

Washy and Massy are back in action! Due to needing a little help in planning, I have asked West to come join us for this one. This is East Washington, aka Washy. Anyway, our next prank is being done during a get together with Dad and Uncle Canada. If I explain it to you, then that will ruin the fun, however I will say this; dad is going to get sooooo much more paranoid... At least, I hope that's all that happens. Hehehe. Okay, so, Massy and I needed to create a sort of replica of the couch that would be in the house they were staying at. At least a part of it.

Anyway, with West's help we created a perfect replica of a seat. Now, we weren't going to remove the couch, instead we were going to just replace a cushion with me and Massy. West helped get the portions correct, while Massy and I made the patterns. Once that was finished we arrived a few hours before dad and Uncle Canada would get there and set up.

I removed the cushion and sat on the board, or whatever it is called that is underneath the cushions, and West put my camo on me. I sat cross-legged so my feet weren't sticking out. Massy did the same thing. We used material that we could see out of see out of, but they couldn't see through. West gave a smirk, letting me know everything looked perfect. She then took the cushions and put them where they wouldn't be found easily. I'm not sure where they were put, but they were hidden. We just finished as a car was pulling into the driveway. West was to make sure that we weren't sat on.

I had no idea as to what West had in mind, but I trusted her enough to know she'd pull it off. The door opened and Rain had moved to the kitchen. Once Dad and Uncle Canada entered Rain came out and welcomed them.

"Dad! Uncle Mattie! Welcome!" West greeted.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" Dad asked.

"Paperwork is so boring and East wanted some work so I dumped it on her. She wasn't too excited about that, but I never get to see you!" West replied.

She did what?! She didn't tell me that all her work was being faxed over to me! I said _SOME_ work, not all… I'll have to plan on getting her back.

"Watch yourself. Oh yes, you better sleep with one eye open." I mutter.

Apparently, silence was reigning when I said that, because I heard dad yelp in surprise. I looked out of the corner at Massy upon hearing a snicker from her side of the couch. It wasn't going exactly as planned, but this was better than nothing.

"What was that?" Dad asked, I could only imagine him looking around.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything. Besides, I've made some dinner for you two. It's never a good thing to talk on an empty stomach." West stated.

Now that she's said something, I could smell the food. Okay, that's just cruel and unusual punishment. West is so going to be paid back for this!

"I know where you sleep." I made my voice somewhat hoarse and tried to give it a different accent.

"There it is again! Are there ghosts?" Dad's tone was clearly borderline freaked out.

"Of course we're ghosts! We're ghosts of Days past and Days Present." Massy replied disguising her accent pretty well.

"Gah! Mattie, there's ghosts!" I could only imagine dad jumping into Uncle Canada's arms. I had to stifle my laughter.

"That's interesting, I don't hear anything. Are you sure you're hearing it? Perhaps it's just your imagination." West replied calmly.

Okay, Uncle Canada had to have known what was up. Interestingly enough I hear Uncle Canada's voice next.

"Al, I'm only hearing the wind. There's nothing there."

What?! Uncle Canada is playing along? Oh this is too good. But then again, it's no fun if only dad is scared. What to use to get Uncle Canada scared, but not go into angry Canadian mode? This is when I wish I knew a little more about Uncle Canada. West, apparently, caught the same thought that I had… oh yeah, did I mention we're twins? I wonder if that has anything to do with it?

"Wind? I'm not hearing any wind, Uncle Mattie. Are you sure you're hearing the wind?" West asked.

Aaaaand cue the song 'colors of the wind' from Pocahontas in my head. Unknowingly I began to hum it in a low, almost inaudible tune. Massy joined me shortly thereafter. From the reactions of dad and Uncle Canada, they were not enjoying this.

"Umm, I'm going to go…. Sit on the… uh… couch." I heard dad say before hearing his footsteps coming closer.

Well, crap. Massy and myself ARE the couch! I mean, sure, being personifications did have its perks, but dad is… well, let's just say being the big nation that he is, he's not as light as say, oh, Idaho or even Hawaii. Thankfully our costumes were more than just fabric… but we weren't sure how well they would stand up to someone sitting on them. When dad came closer I held my breath. Thankfully he sat in the middle and lay down. I felt my phone vibrate, and I'm sure dad did too. Why I think that, you may ask? Well, dad shot up and jumped off the couch.

"What was that?" I heard.

Ya know, it's really really annoying not being able to see what was going on… oh well. Hopefully West put the camera up and is recording it.

"What was what?" I heard the innocent voice of West.

Oh, so that's how West was going to keep them off the couch… that's smart. I definitely wouldn't have thought of that. Uncle Canada came over with Kumajirou in his hands. He set the bear down on the couch and the bear curled up and went to sleep. Thinking dad had enough of looking over his shoulder every second, I decided that I would save them from being anymore embarrassed. I moved quickly, putting my feet under me and jumping into dad's arms. Of course I flung off the cover before colliding, but I got to see his look! It was priceless!

He surprised me anyway, because even though he was about to jump away and run and hide, he somehow managed to catch me in his… frozen-in-fear state. Massy did the same thing with Uncle Canada. He wasn't as scared as dad, but he did jump! Once Massy and I were put back down on the ground the three of us; West, Massy and me, laughed. West held up a camera, and I clearly understood what she meant.

"Dudettes, that was awesome!" Dad cried running over to us.

Huh, so he wasn't going to scold us. Uncle Canada on the other hand, looked like he would get his revenge… uh oh, that was not going to bode well for us… not well for us at all. I will have tell West once we're out of earshot; we're going to have to raise our defenses.

"Did you get it?" Massy asked running up to West.

"Yep. All that's needed is to put it on the computer and upload it." West stated.

I knew where she was going to upload it. You have a lot of places to upload items when you are the technological capitol of a nation… or at least have the main HQ of the biggest computer/software company. I began to wonder what she would use Microsoft's help for. Either way, it was going to be epic.

"Where are you going to upload that?" The three of us turned to the unusual tone.

Uncle Canada was looking at us with a glare. I gulped and looked at West. West and I shared a look at we both nodded at once. Massy had no idea what was going on, but West and I knew that it would take some diplomacy to prevent a war… a prank war.

"Umm, well, we'd, uh…" West stumbled with what she was going to say, then tried for a change in topic. "Did you like the present I gave you Uncle Mattie?"

Uncle Mattie just continued to look at us with that look of his, "I did. Now, where are you going to upload that?"

West's distraction failed… this was not going to bode well.

"What West meant to say, is that we will…umm, upload it after making uhh..." I was having difficulty coming up with a word to fill in.

"Corrections." West filled in for me.

"Yeah that's it! Corrections! Massy will help too!" I said putting my arm around Massy.

* * *

*hours later*

"What was that about?" Massy asked.

"Uncle Canada is not one you want to start a prank war with. Not when he's got BC and Alberta." I said.

"Huh? Why?" Massy asked.

"It can get worse than New York and Texas in the same room. They have ways of pranking you that are unheard of." West explained.

"It's downright scary. And that look that he sent us? Yeah, that clearly says that he will not hold back." I explained.

"Okay. So what's that got to do with me? I'm not on the border." Massy asked.

"That's just it, you're close enough… and you have" here West and I looked around.

"Quebec." I finished for West in a whisper.

"That bad?" Massy asked.

"Sis, just pray that you never have to be in a prank war with a Canadian." West stated.

* * *

_Washy: Crap, I should have probably warned ya about Uncle Mattie, huh?_

_West: You forgot?_

_Washy: What? I don't get to meet him as often as you do!_

_Massy: I still completely don' t understand why you two are scared of Uncle Mattie._

_Washy: I just hope you don't have to experience it... If BC is any indication..._

_A/N: Canada is NOT amused... not sure why I had him not like it... but, meh. It's fun this way. XD_

_Ok, so I have to give a slight reason (or explanation) as to why I think Canadians are good pranksters. It all can be summed up like this:_

_If you can come up with a drinking game out of a harmless children's game, what's stopping you from getting ideas for pranks?! That's just a creepy thought, eh? Besides... they're the quiet and nice ones, and their universities have slightly more workloads than the US (If what I have heard is correct), so they have quite a few ways of getting interesting pranks... I'm assuming._


End file.
